All Because of a Broom Closet?
by summersrain
Summary: My version of how Lily and James finally got together...with a little help from a broom closet of course.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I'd have written way more about the Marauders :]

A/N: Hi All! I hope you enjoy this. It's only my second story so any reviews you have would be greatly appreciated! By the way, the rating is just to be on the safe side.

Happy Reading!  
>Summersrain xxx<p>

* * *

><p>Lily Evans sat on the window seat in the Gryffindor common room trying to concentrate on the muggle novel she was reading. Her legs were pulled up and her book balanced on her lap, but as try as she might, she just couldn't concentrate on the words on the page in front of her. A certain bespectacled Head Boy plagued her every thought. A part of Lily was appalled that she was even thinking about anything concerning James Potter. Even though another part of her enjoyed the feelings the boy in question stirred within her.<p>

It was strange to be sure and Lily admitted that much. So much had changed in a short amount of time that at this point anything seemed possible. Lily thought back to the train ride to Hogwarts just two months ago…

_She entered the Head's compartment only to find James Potter, notorious prankster and ringleader of the Marauders sitting on the bench twirling his thumbs. Lily's mouth opened and closed making her looking quite like a fish, all words failing her. _

"_Are you lost Potter?" she asked once she got over her initial shock. She stood there with her hands on her hips while a disbelieving look graced her face._

_James pointed to his Head Boy pinned to his robes as an explanation. "I'm so sorry Evans, I know how much this post means to you. I even wrote to Dumbledore to ask if it was a mistake."_

_Lily looked at him curiously, feeling her anger ebb away as she set her bag down on the seat across from Potter. She sat down and questioned silently, what would make him write to Dumbledore? Isn't this exactly the sort of thing that would make him even more popular and let him get away with more pranks?_

"_If it's any help, I plan to take this seriously," he finished sincerely without any trace of his trademark-crooked grin._

_Lily took in the situation before her. Here was one of the most notorious troublemakers Hogwarts had ever seen, just been given a "get out of jail free" card with the post of Head Boy. She was about to retort with a snappy comeback when she realized that he lacked his lopsided grin that usually meant he was lying. There was something in his eyes that told Lily that he was serious and she decided to trust him. He certainly didn't seem like the same James Potter that spent most of his time torturing her former best friend culminating in the unforgettable incident after the Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.s in fifth year. Now that she thought about it, she didn't think she could remember him hexing anyone since then, even Snape!_

"_Okay Potter," she began after a beat finally coming to a decision, "but the first time you mess up…" she trailed off in a threatening tone._

_James smiled and put his hand over his heart, "You have my word," he said crooked smile back on his face and his eyes alight. _

_Lily shook her head at his antics; clearly the old James Potter wasn't completely gone. "Alright let's go over the material for the meeting with the Prefects."_

"_Right-o Lily," he smiled._

_Lily looked up upon hearing her given name. He hadn't used it for some time. Usually he only used it when he was asking her out. And as much as she hated to admit it, the way he said her name sounded rather nice. It was like he couldn't imagine ever saying another girl's name for the rest of his life. The thought sent a foreign shudder through Lily, like the sudden chill of cold winter air._

"_Lily?" she asked him shuffling some notes she prepared earlier in the summer for the meeting with the prefects trying to act as if the use of her first name (and the way he said it) did not affect her._

"_Well, it is your name," James shrugged. "Besides we are going to be working together all year, I figure we should be on a first name basis. You know to keep order over the school as a united front, yeah?" He added. _

_Lily thought he had a valid point. They couldn't very well keep order at Hogwarts if they couldn't even call each other by their first names. Besides this might be a step towards a better relationship with him, one that didn't involve her screaming at him every other evening. "You have a point there. Let's finish this up," she pointed to her notes, " and go start the meeting…James," she finished emphasizing his name, biting back a small smile._

_Lily watched as James's face broke out into a huge smile and his whole face lit up like a kid at Christmas. She had no idea saying his name meant so much._

Ever since then Lily began to notice how responsibly James went about his duties and they remained on a first name basis. Lily was happy to notice that James's change was not merely a phase. He went about his Head Boy-ship like a responsible adult, something that greatly surprised her because she initially thought that she would have to do all the work for both of them. Heck, the other day she even saw him telling off his best mate Sirius Black for pranking an unsuspecting third year! Lily couldn't help but think that she very much liked this change of his.

But that brought her back to the problem at hand—why couldn't she get James Potter out of her head? Lily's roommates used to tease her that she liked James back when James asked her out five times or more a day. She always denied their claims, but she couldn't help but dwell on those days now. Sure he drove Lily up the wall mad but she couldn't think of a time where she was ever that passionate about anything. Every memory she had of Hogwarts, whether good or bad, somehow involved James Potter.

Lily sighed heavily and covered her face with her hands as she realized it had finally happened. She couldn't deny it any longer—she fancied James Potter. And really, she thought, she had to do something about it soon before it drove her crazy!

Lily shut her book giving up on her fight with concentration and looked out the window. She spotted a lone figure sitting under a beech tree near the lake.

"Speak of the Devil," she muttered to herself. And without another thought, she grabbed her cloak and made her way out to the grounds. She had no idea what she was going to say to him when she got down there, but she continued on her way down the drafty corridors of Hogwarts out through the large oak front doors. On her journey down to the lake Lily fought with herself internally, occasionally stopping and debating whether or not to turn around. Finally she neared the tree and James looked up at her arrival. Clearly she was the last person he expected to see.

"Hi James," she greeted when she was close enough. "What are you doing out here? Isn't it a little cold?" she asked this all very quickly, acting as if she hadn't seen him from the window only a few minutes before.

"'Lo Lily," James said with a strange look on his face, "I was just thinking really." He wouldn't tell her but he was actually thinking of giving up on pursuing her and moving on, letting her be free of his attempts at wooing her. It was such irony, he thought, that she would seek him out just as he decided to forget about her.

"Oh," Lily said as she sat down and made herself more comfortable on the grass next to him, "Have you thought about the new patrol schedule yet?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah," he began, "I was thinking the fifth years would take the earlier shift so they can spend the extra time studying for their O.W.L.s, or most likely they'll just want to hang out," he explained thinking fondly of fifth year in the Marauder's dorm and all the trouble they caused that year.

Lily laughed softly looking at the grass, "Yeah I'm sure they'd want the extra time to spend with their friends before the teachers decided to bury them with essays." She turned her head to face James, "So what were you thinking about before?"

James studied Lily's face debating internally whether or not to tell her the truth. He had to admit, she looked lovely sitting there biting her lip, looking uncharacteristically unsure of herself. The Lily Evans he was used to was a vibrant and confidant young woman who never backed down from what she believed in.

"Iwasthinkingofgivinguponyou," he mumbled suddenly regretting telling her what was really on his mind. He watched her face to gauge her reaction, but her face was unreadable. James turned to look at the forest suddenly unable to look at Lily any longer.

"I wish you wouldn't," came her soft reply. Lily had to hide a giggle when she watched James whip his head around so fast it looked like he hurt his neck.

"Really?" he dared to ask as he watched Lily get up and brush the grass off of her

"Yeah, don't give up just yet," Lily replied walking back up to the castle aware of the pair of eyes trained on her retreating figure.

Later that night before patrol with James, Lily was more nervous than she wanted to admit. She couldn't stop messing with her hair in the mirror in her dorm much to her dorm mate Alice Prewett's amusement.

"Lily Evans," Alice started with a smile walking over to stand in the mirror behind Lily, "whom are you trying to impress?"

Lily nearly jumped out of her skin, "Alice when did you get here?" She demanded trying to get her heartbeat back to a normal rate.

"I've been here since you rushed up here and started wigging out." Alice laughed at the scandalized look on Lily's face. "So whom are you trying to impress?" she repeated.

"W-what are you talking about?" Lily spluttered bending her arm behind her back and self consciously grabbing a piece of her hair to twirl on her finger.

"I've never seen you so flustered, except when it has anything to do with-" she stopped a Cheshire cat grin spreading across her face.

"What?" Lily asked hesitantly taking in Alice's grin.

"This has James Potter written all over it," was her reply. Alice had her suspicions confirmed when Lily flushed a pretty shade of pink. "Ha so it does!"

"Alice, I don't know what you're talking about," Lily insisted checking the mirror one last time before grabbing her wand and storming out of the dormitory.

Alice laughed out loud at her best mate. "I call maid of honor at your wedding!" she shouted to the empty room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lily, did you hear that?" James asked as the pair neared a broom closet. A sound that sounded suspiciously like a moan could be heard coming from that particular closet.<p>

Lily stopped short and failed at containing a groan, "Yeah, its definitely coming from that broom closet," she said pointing at the door in question.

This time James groaned, "Merlin, I hate this part of the job," he complained and Lily nodded her head in agreement. "Well, let's get this over with yeah?"

"On three?" Lily joked as James moved to open the door. "One, two, three…" Lily mouthed and James whipped the door open.

All of a sudden a body fell out of the closet obviously having been leaning on the door just a moment before. The figure sat up slowly rubbing his head after it hit the hard ground of the hallway.

"Padfoot?" James questioned a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Shuffling could be heard from with in the closet.

"Oh hey there Prongs," Sirius Black chuckled from the floor trying to smooth down his long black locks which were mused from some inappropriate deed only moments before, "fancy seeing you here. Oh and Miss Lily too! Smashing!" he finished.

"Black?" Lily questioned and the black haired boy turned to flash her a cheeky grin, "where is your shirt?"

Sirius, still sitting on the ground, looked down at his chest, "You know? I don't know. Jess have you seen my shirt love?" he asked in the general direction of the broom closet. The girl in the closet, Jessica a pretty brunette sixth year Gryffindor, tossed the shirt in question on his head. "Thanks love!"

"Lily, James," Jessica greeted with a pretty blush painting her cheeks, still straightening her shirt and patting her hair down.

"You know I don't want to take off points, but I have to," James said lightly looking at his best friend and his new girl.

"And Jess, one of our prefects? Surely you knew James and I would be patrolling tonight?" Lily added.

"I might have forgot…" she trailed off sheepishly, "it won't happen again! Sorry Lily," she said softly looking down at her feet.

"Prongs," Sirius began, "you know you're jealous of my good looks, wit, and charm. Not to mention you're just jealous you don't have a girl to snog in a broom cupboard " He said wagging his eyebrows looking suggestively between his best mate and Lily.

"Sirius," James warned in a tone that even Sirius took seriously [A/N: no pun intended] that and James used his given name in lieu of his nickname.

"Okay, okay," he conceded, "But I will get you back for this you know." He looked over at James's expression and added hurriedly, "Come on Jess, let's get out of the Heads' hair and get back to the common room like good little kiddies. We can finish what we started there," he said in a stage whisper and a suggestive wag of his eyebrows. He grabbed Jessica's hand and started running down the hallway, her giggling could be heard even when they were out of sight.

Lily and James watched their retreating figures with matching amused smiles.

"That's some friend you have," Lily remarked after a beat.

"Don't I know it," James chuckled.

* * *

><p>The common room was emptying when Lily hurried through the portrait hole. She searched the room quickly and spotted a head of messy black hair sitting in one of the squashy armchairs by the fire. As Lily approached she saw he had his homework spread on a table in front of him and he was reading his Potions book with a look of frustration.<p>

"Hey James," Lily greeted. "I was wondering if you could help me out, but I see that you're really busy." She turned to leave but was stopped by James's voice.

"No, no I'm not busy. I needed a break anyway," he closed his Potions book with a snap. "Really Lily its not a problem," he assured her sensing her disbelief, "What do you need help with?"

"The prefects supposed to be patrolling tonight are both sick in the hospital wing, so I need someone to take their spot. I've asked everyone and they've all given excuses. I figured that I'd have to do it, but I don't want to go alone. Patrol is dead boring without someone there," she said this all rather quickly.

James smiled, "I'd be glad to accompany you Miss Evans," he hooked his elbow with hers and led her out of the common room.

The two heads walked down the corridors in relative silence still unsure of where they stood in their relationship. Lily kept sneaking sidelong glances at her patrol partner only to find him running his hand through his hair. After around the hundredth time (well it seemed that way to Lily anyway) she had had enough.

"Would you stop that?" she asked finally letting out a half-groan.

James stopped his hand midway through his hair, "What?" he asked turning to look at Lily.

"Stop running your hand through your hair. It's driving me crazy!" she explained. Although she chose to leave out the fact that it drove her crazy in a good way… she just itched to run her hands through his raven locks. She wondered if his hair was as soft as it seemed.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly catching himself right before he was about to do it again. "It's a nervous habit," he admitted shooting Lily an apologetic look.

Lily was stunned. When would James Potter stop ceasing to amaze her? The old James Potter wouldn't have been embarrassed, he would have made some crude joke and played it off while asking her out in the same breath. This new James was much more vulnerable and Lily liked him very much. Now if only a little bit of that old James Potter would shine through so _he_ could ask her to Hogsmead. Maybe he just needed a little push…

"So, have you thought of a _date_ for the Hogsmead trip yet?" Lily asked trying to emphasize the word 'date.'

"Hmm? Oh, yeah," he began, not catching Lily's subtle hint, "I was thinking the third Saturday of November to give everyone time to buy their Christmas gifts and all."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Lily said thinking quickly. She had to do this right. "So do you know who you're going with?" she asked with what she hoped was an innocent air of indifference.

James turned his head to look at Lily. She was twirling a piece of her fiery red hair around her finger and looking at her shoes. He didn't quite know what to do. "Oh me? I was just going to go to the Three Broomsticks with Remus and Peter," he said watching Lily for a reaction as he did.

Lily kept her head down but looked up at his expression. "So there's no one you want to ask?" she questioned trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

James could hardly contain his glee! Did that mean she wanted to go with him? "Well, there is someone, but I'm not sure what her answer would be. You see she once said she'd rather go on a date with the Giant Squid than me," he joked lightly and heard Lily giggle quietly beside him.

"What if I told you that I knew that said girl didn't find the Squid to be a very good match?" Lily said looking up and making direct eye contact with James who was smiling broadly.

"Hey Evans?" James started quietly, "Go to Hogsmead with me?" he asked echoing the same phrase he had so often shouted at her over their years together at Hogwarts.

"Yes."

"I mean if I got it wrong and you don't want to go with me—I mean we've come this far and if you want to stay just friends for a while—" James rambled. "Wait did you agree?" James asked suddenly. Lily nodded and James continued. "Really? I mean, I thought we were on the same page here but I just didn't want to mess it up…again."

"I know James," Lily began, "but I can tell that you've changed and well, I rather like that," she finished smiling.

"Oh Merlin, this is the best day of my life!" he proclaimed suddenly.

"Oh hush!" Lily admonished him with a playful slap, "You're being dramatic." Lily looked at her watch. "Come on Potter," she said flirtatiously, "let's go we have patrol." Lily walked down the corridor ahead of James swaying her hips slightly, silently laughing to herself.

James stared at her retreating figure with a dumbstruck look on his handsome face before hurrying after her. "If you think I'm letting you go that easily, you've got a lot to learn Evans," he promised as he caught up to her.

"Is that so?" Lily asked with a nervous sort of anticipation mixed with excitement as James suddenly walked closer in a predatory manner.

"Yes," James said leaning towards her so close that their noses were nearly touching. Lily couldn't believe she was so close to James Potter that she could see individual flecks of gold and green in his hazel eyes. "What are you-" she whispered breathily but before she could finish her question his lips were on hers. Lily's eyes opened in shock before all thoughts were lost when James's tongue traced her lips begging entrance to her mouth.

Lily's eyes fluttered closed and her hands snaked around James' neck to pull him closer to her. Their bodies molded together as James led them blindly backwards until Lily's back hit the corridor wall. She didn't care at all that the wall behind her was digging uncomfortably into her shoulder, her only concern was getting as close as humanly possible to James Potter. She sighed as he started trailing kisses along her jaw line towards her neck. Not quite believing that this was happening.

James _couldn't believe this was happening_! Here he was in the middle of the corridor full on snogging the girl of his dreams. If this thought stuck him as odd he tried to push it to the back of his mind. He had much more important things going on at the moment. Lily's hands sneaking up the front of his shirt brought him back to the reality that they were standing in the open just waiting for Filch or another teacher to catch them. He carefully maneuvered them to a nearby broom closet breaking their kiss only briefly to open the door and close it behind them.

Lily was in heaven. Nothing on earth could feel as good as being near to James Potter. She was surprised to find herself initiating more and more. Somehow she managed to unbutton James' shirt and was now reveling in the feeling of running her hands down his chest. She was just about to move down to his belt when she felt him brush her breast hesitantly. Lily found his hand and guided it to her breast giving him permission. She moaned appreciatively as he kneaded her breasts over her shirt.

Without warning James started to unbutton her shirt and in his frenzy he popped a few buttons off and they sailed wildly to the floor. He reached for Lily's breasts again once more eliciting pleasurable moans from his redheaded beauty. The two Heads continued in their heated embrace oblivious to their surroundings.

* * *

><p>"Hey Moony," Sirius called as he Remus, and Peter were leaving the kitchens after a midnight snack, "Where's Prongs been all night?"<p>

"Why don't you check the map Padfoot?" Remus suggested helpfully while nibbling on a piece of chocolate.

"Great idea Moony old pal!" He exclaimed rooting around in his pockets pulling out pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes out of almost every pocket of his cloak. "I don't have the map, do you?" Sirius asked turning to his friends.

Remus shrugged and looked at Peter who said, "Didn't Prongs have it last? Said something about needing it after Patrol."

"Why would Jamsie need the map after Patrol?" Sirius demanded rounding on Peter.

"Really Padfoot? Was that necessary? I'm sure James has his reasons for needing the map. There's no reason to take your anger out on Peter," Remus said calmly.

Sirius sighed, "Sorry Pete."

"It's okay," Peter squeaked in reply as the three friends continued on their way back to Gryffindor Tower. They were just about to reach the fifth floor when they heard a strange noise from up ahead.

"Is it Filch?" Peter asked nervously from his place between Remus and Sirius.

Sirius shook his head, "Naw, sounds more like somebody snogging in a broom closet," he said confidently.

"Yeah you would know what that sounds like," Remus muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing Paddy," Remus smiled to himself.

"Well, I think we should prank these unsuspecting lovers," Sirius decided suddenly as they neared the broom closet in question. Peter nodded his head in agreement, clapping his hands quietly in glee.

"Come on Sirius, leave them be. How would you like it if you were the one being disturbed?" Remus pleaded.

"I would laugh it off like I usually do. Besides we haven't been able to prank anyone in _forever_ because Prongs is trying to impress Miss Lily," Sirius explained.

Remus couldn't help but agree. If he didn't let Sirius prank this couple then who knows what trouble he'd get into later if he had proper time to plan a full-scale prank. "Fine," he conceded.

"That's a lad Moony," Sirius smiled widely. "Okay Petey," Sirius said from his position, "on three you open the door." Peter nodded. "Moony," looking to Remus's position, "Ready? Okay, good. Alright then…One, two, three!"

On three Peter dutifully opened the door and the couple in question paid no heed to their intruders. When the three Marauders went to take a closer peek, they couldn't believe their eyes!

"PRONGSIE?" Sirius bellowed at the same time Remus yelled, "_Lily_?" Peter looked like he was frozen in shock.

Upon hearing their names James and Lily jumped apart and hurriedly tried to make their appearances presentable. Which would have been quite a feat if they had accomplished it seeing that James broke some of Lily's buttons on her shirt in his hurry to take it off. Once they were covered up enough they walked out of the broom closet calmly.

"Hey guys," James said wearing the biggest smile the other three could ever remember him wearing. "Late night kitchen raid?" He chuckled at their nods, clearly they weren't up for talking. James took Lily's free hand that wasn't holding her shirt closed and lead her down the corridor back towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Bye boys," she called over her shoulder. "You might want to close your mouths, you're liable to catch flies," she teased.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter watched as their best friend walked down the corridor hand in hand with the girl of his dreams as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Once he gained control of his voice again Sirius shouted after them, "I call Best Man!" only to be met with laughter from both Lily and James.


End file.
